


【K】[禮尊]校園漫之一

by kyo696



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 禮尊
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo696/pseuds/kyo696





	【K】[禮尊]校園漫之一

你也不過是個普通男人啊，在這樣的時候——伸出手指向外撥了一下對方垂在耳畔的一縷頭髮，他看著那張一本正經的臉上凝滿慾望的神情，莫名想道。

宗像疑惑地停下動作。

“——這是何意？”

“沒什麼。只是看你經常撩那一撮。”

“……”

熟門熟路地破壞完氣氛以後，周防又對他輕輕眯起眼睛，一邊感受著屬於對方的那一部份的細微變化：

“爽完了？”

宗像於是露出了那種被打翻了喝到一半的好酒的表情。他默不作聲地扶著汗濕的膝彎把光裸著的一條腿以愈發誇張的角度折向對方胸前，一邊適時地將自己向著更深處又推進了幾公分：

“很可惜，還沒有。”

雖然是有著『給你面子而已』這樣敷衍的說辭，周防喘得其實還算得上是煽情；他用還掛著制服褲子的那條腿勾著青部接待室的豪華沙發椅背，身體的另一半因為被對方用惡意的角度和力道壓制著而不太自在，在尋找一個更為舒適的姿勢的過程中他微微扭動腰肢而後即刻被宗像視為某種挑發的信號，一邊說著『這麼飢渴的話我也會很為難的呢』一邊自顧自地加快了摩擦衝擊的頻率。

（——哼，假惺惺。）

但這次周防沒有說出來。或許純粹是覺得對方摘掉眼鏡時的表情很有趣味——他被整個翻過來、臉被緊緊按在鋪著自己那件外套的坐墊上、然後就著還有一條腿因為身高的緣故不得不挪下來踏在地板上作為支撐的費力姿勢、從後面被重新插入。

宗像體貼地將扶著他的腰的手向下滑到腿間，然後被他不領情地拍開。低低的笑聲從背後上方傳來。

“不用這麼客氣，周防。”

“…還沒不濟到要你幫忙的地步。”

周防輕笑一聲，然後似乎故意要拆掉對方臺階似的伸手握住自己、而後自行撫弄起來。他用額頭在自己手臂上找了個好位置然後輕歎著弓起了背脊，隨著手指揉弄那裡的形狀的韻律輕輕地、上和下、前和後、就那樣隨心所欲地搖著腰；閉上眼睛很容易就可以想像宗像在他看不見的方位是怎樣不如意地皺起了眉、下身卻因為他的動作而愈發緊繃、變得更熱、理智更少、失去邏輯。

他甚至應景地洩露出一兩句不成調的呻吟，咬住衣袖的布料，非常舒服的樣子。

身後是短暫的沉默。隨著輕微的衣料摩擦聲，那件與自己不同的白色制服外套被扔到了沙發旁邊的地板上。

（呵。）

 

開戰信號。

 

 

“這樣佔著你們的辦公場所，沒關係嗎。”

“在那之前，先掛念一下您正在部門活動中（但現在必定已經因為首領失蹤而亂成一團）的部員們如何呢。”

“哼……還真敢說得事不關己。”

“不然閣下以為【會議中 請勿打擾】的門牌是為何而存在的呢。”

 

 

//.END.


End file.
